The Sakura Girl
by HerCrimsonTears
Summary: All it took was one night. One night to turn a certain hanyou's world upside down. An amnesiac girl, an enemy in mourning, and alterior motives. Who can be trusted, and who cannot? The only thing know for certain is that Rikuo will definitely learn the hard way that some things are best left alone. RikxOC RikxTsu *Rewriting*
1. Ch 1: More of a Prologue than a Chapter

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't have the rights to anything but this story. So sad...**

**Chapter rating: T, blood**

-x-x-x-x-x-  
**Ch 1: More of a prologue than a chapter**  
_In the middle of the night-_  
Something approaches the Nura household. A malicious aura, intent on killing... Something or someone undetected drives off the aura. There is no way of knowing if the creature left of its own will except for the whispered words'" I'll get you yet..." and...  
"Gahh!"  
"Waka! Be careful!"  
Rikuo tripped over something just as he exited the house for school that looked like bloody laundry, but on closer inspection, was an unconscious girl in a long white coat that made the bloodstains all the more apparent. Her waist- length hair was a deep red that slowly brightened near the tips to a sakura pink. It seemed that usually her hair would've been silky, but currently was matted and tangled with dirt and brownish dried blood. A large jagged gash on her side was the obvious reason for most of the blood loss, for it was still slowly dripping the fluid. There were multiple smaller wounds on her sides but the majority had stopped bleeding. What wasn't so obvious was if the girl was alive or if the Nura household was a murder scene. Rikuo sighed; he would have to help the girl, if she was still alive, even if that meant missing another day of school.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**A/N This is my first story, I know its short but I'm going to try and publish a series of short chapters rapidly. Please review...**


	2. Ch 2: The Hilarity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story plot, this applies to the rest of this story as well.

Rating:K+,maybe T (just a warning)

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2: The Hilarity**

A single tear slipped from between her fingers. Then another, and another. He was dead because of her,and all because he tried to protect her from that... _Thing. _She had watched as he jumped in front of her. As it ripped out his throat without a second thought. As it devoured his body bones and all. She looked up from her hands and let out a maniacal laugh that just helped to show how close to the brink of madness she was.

'But why does it matter?' she thought.

She was cursed, in fact, so was her whole family. Her grandmother had poisoned herself, her father and uncle killed each other, and her beloved had died a grusome death soon before he joined her wretched family.

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" she laughed and grinned crazily.

'Look at me now,' she thought,'I don't even get a body to mourn over?'

Another laugh shook her frame, and it shook her off the brink of sanity and into the swirling whirlpool that was grief, madness, and a murdering passion was only possessed by humans turned yokai.

A laugh echoed in the darkness, a one that foretold the great pain and misery the future held.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Read and review please! This is my first story so I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. This story is going to be a RikuoxTsurara as well as a RikuoxOC. I haven't really decided yet... XP


	3. Ch 3: Author's Note

**The Sakura Girl: Important Author's Note**

* * *

So after a looong hiatus, I'm going to start up on this story again. Yeah, I reread it, and just noticed that it, well, sucks. So I've decided to lengthen the chapters, fix the dialogue and plotholes, and basically improve this story. Honestly, I wrote this on a whim, so I'm not completely sure where this is going to go. I'm going to try not to make this OC-centric, since I know that some people don't like OC based stories.. I'm also going to make some kind of rough outline for this story, and it might take some time for a new chapter. Buuuut...I AM back!

Happy Summer!


End file.
